Neko Mutant On The South Side
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After getting his Neko inheritance Harry Potter heads to Gringotts, where he discovers some betrayals from Dumbledore. He also finds out that he's a mutant but he does now what his powers are, he also finds his mother has a muggle brother in America on the South Side. SLASH STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: After getting his Neko inheritance Harry Potter heads to Gringotts, where he discovers some betrayals from Dumbledore. He also finds out that he's a mutant but he does now what his powers are, he also finds his mother has a muggle brother in America on the South Side. Harry goes to see his uncle Kevin Ball on the South Side where his uncle lives with his girlfriend Veronica Fisher.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Harry Potter/X-Men: Movies/Shameless and whatever else I think of adding.**

* * *

Just as it hits midnight on the 31st of July, a now fifteen year old Harry Potter collapses onto the ground in his room, he undergoes a transformation as his creature inheritance comes out and the magical blocks that were placed on him by Dumbledore are undone. He starts to grow a pair of black cat ears and a black tail. His eyes change into cat-like eyes, his nails turns into cat-like, sharp claws and so do his toe nails, his teeth change and he starts to grow whiskers, three on each side.

He undergoes the transformation without screaming but the sound of Harry collapsing onto the floor alerted his relatives. Vernon enters the room to find a newly transformed Harry on the floor and he says "you woke me up, FREAK, now you're going to get punished"

"no, Vernon, remember what he told us about his godfather" Petunia says to Vernon who just growls saying "I don't care and he is even more of a FREAK than before"

"no, I'm not, you are" says Harry getting up, his cat-like eyes flashing with power, more power than before scaring Petunia who starts whimpering in fear. Harry smirks at the whimper and says "you should listen to your wife, Vernon or else you will suffer"

"suffer ?" asks Vernon turning purple before he yells "you're the one who will suffer, FREAK" he then charges towards Harry. Dodging Vernon's charging by jumping upwards Harry then drops onto Vernon's back making his claws dig into the obese man's back, he then drops onto the ground but he keeps his claws in Vernon's back as he drops, ripping Vernon's back with his claws making Vernon yell in pain waking up Dudley.

Harry then kicks Vernon onto the ground and faces his aunt and cousin, he says to them "I'm leaving, this is goodbye, forever" Petunia looks relieved but that look changes when Harry gains a sly look and says to her "but doesn't mean that I won't punish you"

"but, you're my nephew, I'm your aunt, I'm your mother's sister, you won't hurt your family"

"FAMILY ?" yells Harry making Petunia and Dudley jump before he yells "DUDLEY IS MORE MY FAMILY THAN YOU, HE IS MORE KINDER TO ME THAN YOU HAD EVER BEEN, HE IS MY COUSIN AND YOU ARE NOT OR NEVER HAVE BEEN MY AUNT" he then says in a calmer tone "now for your punishment" he then flicks his wrist making Petunia and Vernon become bound magically. Harry turns to Dudley and says "you should leave Dudley, go to Piers' house and stay there"

"what are you going to do ?" asks Dudley.

"you'll see" replies Harry, he then orders Dudley to leave but before Dudley leaves Harry says to him "you might want to grab a few things before you leave" Dudley nods, he then, after grabbing everything he wanted to grab, leaves. Harry levitates Petunia and Vernon through the house and into the backyard before he enters the house again, grabs everything he owns, releases Hedwig from her cage.

Harry opens the window for Hedwig to fly out of. He then shrinks his belongings, grabs all of the photos of his uncle, aunt and Dudley before placing them in a pile in the cupboard where he once slept (after he had taken everything of his from it) except for one of the photos, he then grabs a match from the box of matches by the fireplace, he lights it and starts to burn the photo that he didn't put in the pile.

Harry places the photo under some of the photos, making sure that they all catch on fire, he then heads back outside through the back door into the back yard where his aunt and uncle are and he says to them "now you can watch as your home burns, you will be released in thirty minutes which should be enough time for me to leave and for the fire to cause enough damage, oh and no one knows that the fire has been lit as it's in my old room, you know the cupboard where you placed me when I first came here" he then turns and leaves as the two adult Dursleys struggle under the magical bindings their bodies are under.

* * *

After leaving the Dursley house, Harry goes to Gringotts where he finds out that his magic and abilities had been blocked but are now unblocked thanks to the creature inheritance, he had more than one vault, he was the heir of Hogwarts, he was something known as a mutant as well as a Neko but he didn't know what power or powers he had, Dumbledore had been stealing from his multiple vaults, Dumbledore had planned to marry him off to the Weasley daughter, he had several other living relatives, in America and England, and he found out that he had a list of powers (only a few) that weren't his mutant power. He uses a glamour to hide his cat ears, his tail and his whiskers but keeps his claws and eyes in full view.

After he had read the information, he is given a port-key to his relative (an uncle on his mother's side of the family) in America on the South-side, who is known as Kevin Ball who is dating a woman named Veronica. Harry gets everything he needs to prove that he is Kevin's nephew before he leaves by port-key.

Harry arrives in the middle of the street on the South Side, he checks the parchment for the address, he reads it and he tries to find it on the street. Once he had found the address Harry walks up to the house and knocks on the door, a few moments later a man with long dark brown hair and green eyes, the same green as his and his mother's.

Kevin looks at the boy at his doorstep and knows exactly who he is, the son of his sister, Lily who he hadn't seen since before he was put into foster care. Kevin asks "Harry ? little Harry ? Lily's son ?"

"I am not little, but yea, my mom's Lily" says Harry.

"come in, dude, come on in" Kevin says to Harry motioning him inside. Harry looks around the house before he says going through his stuff "this is proof of my claim, just in case you need it" he then hands Kevin the parchment with the information, Kev smiles at the parchment and he says "your mother used to use parchment after she went to Hogwarts and yes, I know about Hogwarts and the fact that Lily was a witch" Harry smiles at the fact that he doesn't have to keep his magic a secret. Suddenly a topless African American enters the room and as soon Harry sees the woman he widens his eyes and turns around as the woman starts to cover herself and she asks Kevin "who the fuck is he ?" pointing at Harry.

"my nephew, my nephew Harry, Lily's son" replies Kevin. The woman widens her eyes and she puts on her shirt and asks "why is he here ?"

"I haven't asked yet" Kevin tells her. He tells Harry it's safe to turn back around which Harry does before he introduces himself to the woman who tells him that her name is Veronica before she asks him why he's there and Harry replies "I've been staying with my aunt Petunia and my uncle Vernon but they weren't accepting of me and who I was"

"what did Petunia do ?" asks Kevin knowing that Harry was treated differently because of his magic.

"what do you mean ?" Veronica asks Kevin.

"Harry is not like us, he's different" Kevin tells Veronica who is confused before she asks "what the fuck do you mean ?"

"this" replies Harry as he lowers his glamours revealing his Neko form making Veronica exclaim "what the fuck ?" in shock while Kevin looks shocked and he asks carefully "what creature are you ?"

"a Neko" replies Harry shyly.

"what's a Neko ?" asks Veronica.

"half cat/half human, male Nekos can get pregnant, we're very flexible, we've got enhanced senses, we also make good burglars, we're sneaky and can break into anywhere without being seen or heard" replies Harry before he says "I should mention that I'm not only a Neko, but a mutant too but I haven't discovered my powers yet, I don't know what they are yet"

"you're a mutant ?" asks Kevin.

"you can get pregnant ?" Veronica asks Harry.

"yes and yes" replies Harry.

"you having sex ?" Veronica asks Harry.

"yea, and it was with a guy" replies Harry.

"you're gay ?" asks Kevin.

"yea" replies Harry making Veronica say to him "OK, I'll get you some birth control pills and some condoms, OK ? we don't need any kids running around here"

"you don't care if I'm gay ?"

"no, dude, who you sleep with is your business but make sure that, if you invite them over, that they don't steal anything" says Kevin.

"nothing could get past me, like I said, enhanced senses" says Harry smiling. Harry is shown his room in the house where he unpacks his stuff and he then says exiting his room "hey, uncle Kevin, if either of you need help with anything, like with money, I can help with some of the money in my vaults, I got a credit card which only works for me as it's a magical one"

"a magical credit card ?" asks Veronica in shock.

"yea, the goblins don't at Gringotts gave me it, Goblins are our bankers and Gringotts is our bank" replies Harry.

"wow" is all Veronica says with wide eyes.

"yea, I was shocked too when I found out about everything" Harry tells her.

"what do you mean ?" asks Kevin before he asks "didn't Petunia tell you while you were growing up ?"

"no, she just called me a freak" replies Harry growling a bit, Kevin looks pissed off while Veronica looks shocked. Suddenly a brunette woman enters the house and she says "hey, V, could you help Debbie with the daycare and help watch them during their pool time ?"

"no, I got work to do today, Kev could help out, he's free and-"

"I can help, if you want, I'm Harry" he holds out his hand for the woman who takes it and says "I'm Fiona"

"nice to meet you, Fiona" he then says "I'm Kevin's nephew just in case you were wondering" Fiona's face turns into one of shock before she turns to Kevin who nods, telling her that it's true.

An hour later Harry is outside, in the Gallagher backyard as he watches the group of kids in the pool with Kevin. Harry sits on the back step, sitting next to a red haired guy with green eyes who (after a moment of silence) asks him "so, you're Kev's nephew, huh ?" before he introduces himself.

"yea, I didn't know he existed until I left my aunt Petunia's house, well, after I burnt some of the house anyway"

"you burnt the house ?" asks the boy named Carl before he says with wide eyes "cool" when Harry nods.

"why did you burn the place ?" asks the girl named Debbie.

"it's a long story" replies Harry just as a guy with curly hair approaches the house, when he sees Harry he asks "who the fuck is he ?" pointing at Harry as he talks to Ian and Debbie.

"that's Harry, Kev's nephew" replies Carl before he says "he's cool, he burnt his other relative's house down"

"well, I burnt it enough that they realize that they should have treated me like they did since I started living there"

"how did they treat you ?" asks Kev.

"barely fed me, if at all, I didn't know my name until I was six, I was lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and I had to do all the chores in the house or I didn't get fed, even if it was their left-overs, that's only a few things they did" replies Harry growling a bit. Harry then gets up and says "I'm going for a walk" he then walks off leaving them to think about what he had told them, Harry didn't know that his mutant powers had just activated as he told them about some of things that he had to deal with, Harry also didn't realizes that he was about to literally bump into a mutant who can see into the future and as soon as he bumps into the woman, he gains her power and he sees the future, the three possible futures that could happen, one were all the mutants and humans are almost extinct or captured, one were natural mutants are almost completely gone and the only mutants around are the ones that were created by the Government who use torture to activate the mutant gene, the last future he sees is one of peace where mutants and humans live in peace beside each other with only a few fights between the two sides but ultimately it is a good future.

* * *

In the Headmasters office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a dozen of knick knacks explode and burn right in front of the headmaster who gets up from his chair and he looks at all of the destroyed knick knacks which symbolize that something was very wrong at the Dursley house. Dumbledore runs out of the office not noticing the sword of Godric Gryffindor disappearing from the office.

Dumbledore reappears on Privet Drive and he walks towards on of the groups who are watching as the fire that was set on the Dursley house had finally been put out, he sees that the two adult Dursleys are being lead into the back of a police car with their hands handcuffed behind their backs. He walks over to the group and asks "what happened ?"

"the house caught on fire and the Dursleys have been arrested for child abuse" replies one of the ladies making the others sneer at the two adult Dursleys and one of the ladies says "I never liked them, or believed that Harry was a criminal"

"I agree, he was always so polite and kind, he always helped out whenever he can" says another lady.

"he helped me with my shopping just last week, he was so helpful" says one of the other ladies who all start telling the others their stories about Harry and how is was a great boy much to Dumbledore's chagrin. Dumbledore walks away after he had heard enough and was ready to kill someone if he heard them say one more nice thing about his weapon, as that is all Harry was to Dumbledore, a weapon, a weapon against Voldemort and easily disposable weapon too.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE START OF MY NEW STORY.**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot: After getting his Neko inheritance Harry Potter heads to Gringotts, where he discovers some betrayals from Dumbledore. He also finds out that he's a mutant but he does now what his powers are, he also finds his mother has a muggle brother in America on the South Side. Harry goes to see his uncle Kevin Ball on the South Side where his uncle lives with his girlfriend Veronica Fisher.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Harry Potter/X-Men: Movies/Shameless and whatever else I think of adding.**

* * *

Once the visions had stopped he is back and he sees that he's sitting on the floor against a wall and that Ian is in front of him trying to get his attention, the mutant that Harry had bumped into is standing to the side with a look of worry before Harry says to Ian "I'm fine" Ian pulls Harry up and asks "what happened ?"

"he bumped into me, then, I don't know, went into a trance and fell to the ground" replies the female mutant.

"I saw three possible futures, I know what one of my mutant power is" says Harry.

"what is it, your mutant power ?" asks Ian.

"I can gain the powers of other mutants by touching them" replies Harry.

"meaning you got my power to see the future, but that doesn't explain why you got a vision"

"it just happened, like I was meant to get the vision" says Harry.

"what does that mean ?" asks Ian.

"it means that he can change the future, he must have another power for him to be able to change the events of the future to one of peace"

"two of the futures were not good while one was great, it was peaceful with only a few fights between humans and mutants" Harry tells them and he says "I will see what my other powers are, in time, but for now I'll try and learn how to control my power" Ian and Harry leave the future seeing mutant and walk to where Ian was going, the Kash & Grab where Ian worked, Ian starts working as Harry sticks around to talk to Ian.

Harry starts to notice that Kash, the boss, is always staring at Ian in a way that shouldn't be allowed, ever. Harry wishes that he had bumped into a telepath so that he could use that power to see into Kash's mind and see what he is thinking about as he stares at Ian which annoys Harry to no end. Harry suddenly gets an idea, he decides to leave the store but not before whispering to Ian to meet him in the alley in five minutes. Harry heads into the alley to wait for Ian.

* * *

Five minutes later Ian comes into the alley and asks "what did you want to meet up about ?"

"I wanna try use my visions to see into your boss' future"

"why ?"

"because of the way he has been watching you" replies Harry growling a bit. Ian becomes nervous and asks "what do you mean ?"

"he looked jealous when you walked into the store with me, and was watching you with a 'I want him' look" Harry tells Ian who then says "OK, I only fucked him once, it was kinda weird, especially with him being married with two kids but it was fun too"

"I'm kinda grossed out" Harry admits.

"why cause he's a guy ?" asks Ian looking ready to fight.

"no, because he's an adult and you're not, plus the fact he's married with two kids" says Harry yelling a bit before Ian says "why not try an adult and we'll see what you think"

"OK, fine, I'll try one adult" Harry says before he says "but I'm choosing him" Ian heads out of the alley with Harry following and Harry looks around the street, he sees a guy in a police uniform and asks pointing "whose that ?"

"that's Tony, he's a pretty cool guy" replies Ian.

"him then, I choose him to fuck me, and I'll continue having sex with him until you stop with Kash" says Harry knowing that Ian liked him but didn't want to seem to eager, his enhanced smell and hearing had told him but he won't say anything about it either as he just wants Ian to not be with Kash, he doesn't care if Ian fucks other guys as long as the guys are around his age. He smells that Ian's a little jealous about Tony but doesn't say anything about before he says "I'll sleep with him once and only once if you dump Kash now and find a teenager to fuck, even if you have to leave the area to do it" Harry then walks over to Tony in a flirty way, he then proceeds to flirt with Tony who gets all flustered and says "tonight, 7 o clock ?" Harry nods in acceptance before he walks away and Ian goes back to work.

* * *

It's 8 o clock at night and Harry is with Tony in a misty windowed police car that is bouncing as it's parked due to the fact that Harry is on top of Tony with Tony's cock inside him and they are fucking. The car bounces with each bounce that Harry makes on Tony's cock as Tony is talking making Harry say to him "shut up Tony and fuck me" Tony flips Harry over and thrusts into Harry who moans in pleasure with each thrust before Tony starting quivering before Harry feels a something warm inside him which tells that Tony had just blown his load inside him making Harry think 'I better get a after morning pill to prevent getting pregnant' Tony reaches around and jerks Harry off till he comes but at that moment Harry sees the church doors open and a horde of kids rushing towards the police car making Harry say "shit" and he says "Tony, kids are coming over here"

Tony starts to gets his pants on while Harry gets dressed and gets into the back of the car and fixes his clothes as the kids start banging on the car. Tony says putting the siren on "yea, you want to see the siren ?" the kids cheer at the siren and everything until a woman comes over to the car and sees Tony's clothes, she then sees Harry in the car and figures out what was going on before she herds the kids away from the car much to Harry and Tony's relief, but the woman has a look of disgust making Harry make a crude gesture behind Tony at her when she is looking and the kids aren't, much to the woman's disgust and he glares at her.

After the woman and the kids had left Tony drives Harry back to his uncle's house which he realizes and asks "who do you stay with ?"

"my uncle Kev and his girlfriend, Veronica" replies Harry getting out of the car and he hears that Veronica and Kev are in the Gallagher house, he turns to Tony and says "thanks for the great fuck, Tony" smiling. Harry then waves goodbye to Tony as he drives off and he enters the Gallagher house. He sees Ian sitting on the couch with a smile on his face while the others are in the kitchen, Ian asks Harry "how was it ?"

"good, he was a virgin too" replies Harry smiling, Ian is shocked at the fact Tony was a virgin before Kev enters the room and asks Harry "where were you ?"

"just out, I like the South Side, I think I'm going to stay a while" replies Harry smiling.

"cool, it'll be good to have you around" Ian says to Harry smiling.

"yea, I actually agree with that" says Fiona smiling before she asks Harry "could you help Debbie with day care tomorrow and stuff ?"

"yea I'll help, but I'll be getting a job too soon, so once I got it I may not be able to help once I have the job" replies Harry before Ian asks "where are you going to look for the job ?"

"I was thinking of asking you if you knew if they were hiring at the Kash & Grab"

"I could ask Linda, Kash's wife, if they are hiring and I'm sure she'll want more help at the store" Ian says to Harry who nods.

* * *

At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place Headmaster Dumbledore and the members of the Order of The Phoenix are in the dining room of the house and the members are all talking as Dumbledore watches them all as they talk before he clears his throat to gain everyone's attention, once he has it he says "this meeting has been called because I have some news" he pauses a bit before he says "some time ago the Dursley home had caught on fire, most of the house has be burnt, I do not know if Harry Potter was home or not but it is most likely that he was home and it's possible that he was caught in the fire but I do not know if that is true" Mrs Weasley wails and collapses to the ground in shock at the news as her husband stands there in shock, Snape is shocked but he realizes that Harry really isn't dead but hides his smirk when he remembers that Lily had a brother who Harry could have gone to.

Remus and Sirius start to shed tears at the possible lose of Harry but they soon see Snape and realize that he knows something and they will be questioning him after the meeting. Mrs Weasley can be heard crying until her husband whispers to her "remember we have a clock hand for him, it'll tell us if he is dead or not and if he isn't dead, he will owl us and whoever he cares about including Ron and Hermione"

"and Ginny" Mrs Weasley whispers back and Arthur says "he sees her as a little sister"

"I know, plus I saw him kissing Viktor Krum last year" Mrs Weasley tells her husband making him widen his eyes and they hear Remus growl along with Sirius, Snape just looks at the two before he says "Ginny won't like that"

"she'll have to get over it" says Mrs Weasley. They soon are lead into another room by Sirius, Remus, Snape and Tonks (Tonks had been watching them). Sirius asks Snape "what's with the hidden smirk ? yea, I saw it"

"because Lily has a brother, and Harry could have gone to him after the fire" replies Snape knowing that they knew that he did care about Harry while Mr and Mrs Weasley and Tonks are shocked at the revelation of the brother, Sirius asks Snape "where is her brother ?"

"that, I don't know but the goblins do" replies Snape.

"the Goblins don't trust or like us" says Tonks before she asks "how are we going to get them to tell us where her brother is ?" they all stand around in silence before they go back into the dining room to listen to everyone talk.

* * *

The next day Harry and Ian are in the Kash & Grab talking to Linda as Kash walks into the store, when he sees Harry and asks "what's going on ?"

"we're hiring a new guy" replies Linda, she then says motioning to Harry "this is Harry, he'll be helping Ian and working closely with him" Kash's face changes a bit, he then asks "he'll be working with Ian, closely ?" Harry replies "very closely" pulling Ian towards him by Ian's waist, Harry then says "I'm neighbors with Ian, we met when my uncle introduced him and his family to me"

"really ?" asks Kash before Linda leaves but before she does, she tells Kash not to eat any pork rinds. Kash says Harry as Linda leaves the store with her kids "well, the shelves need to be restocked, I need to talk to Ian for a minute" Kash walks to the beck room, Harry grabs Ian's arm and says "he wants you to fuck him, I can smell it, I do not want to hear it, no matter how silent he is, remember what I said to you" Ian nods, he then goes to meet Kash who goes to kiss Ian but Ian pulls back remembering what Harry had said and he says "it was a one time thing, it's never happening again" Ian leaves the room, leaving a surprised Kash behind and he starts to help Harry with the shelves, Harry smiles at Ian who smiles back as they work restocking the shelves.

The two teenagers walk from the Kash & Grab toward home, suddenly a cop car pulls up, inside the car is Tony who asks them "you two need a ride ?" Harry looks at Ian who nods and he replies to Tony "yea, we could use a ride" they then get into the car. Tony drives them home but before Harry gets out of the car and after Ian had gotten out Tony says to Harry "hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date"

"it was just a fuck, a great one but I only did it to prove a point to someone" Harry says to Tony who says "it's just, I've been waiting a long time for last night to happen"

"what do you mean ?" asks Ian poking his head into the car.

"to lose my virginity, I lost it Harry" replies Tony with a smile.

"yea, and you lost it because he wanted to prove a point to me, and I told the guy I had fucked that it won't happen again" says Ian.

"who ?" asks Tony becoming like a cop, figuring out that Ian was a teenager who had fucked an adult and that Harry slept with him to prove a point at how wrong it was to sleep with an adult, for Ian to know that someone he knew had had sex with an adult. Ian didn't like it, it also didn't help that Ian was jealous that Harry had slept with someone else even though they only knew each other for a couple guys. Ian tells Tony that he knows about him and Harry and he promises that he won't tell anyone, Tony is thankful about that before he lets the two teenagers left and enter the Gallagher house. Tony realizes after they had entered the house that Ian not answered the question of who the adult he fucked was.

* * *

In the wizarding world, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Hermione, the Weasleys, all of them except Ginny including Percy, Bill and Charlie, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Nymphadora Tonks are in Grimmauld place, in the dining room. They are all talking about where Harry could be before Viktor says "I could send him a letter, his owl is with me"

"why would he send Hedwig to you ?" Mrs Weasley asks Viktor.

"he and I have been friends since the Quidditch world cup, just friends" replies Viktor, Hermione scoffs and mutters "just friends my ass" before she says to Viktor "yea, I know about what happened after you two had met, you two fucked"

"what!" yells Fleur, Sirius, Remus, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy in unison all protective of Harry. Viktor quickly gets up and he says "now, let's all calm down" holding his hands out to defend his self if needed.

"you had sex with my sweet innocent godson" Sirius yells.

"yes, they had sex, but he slept with all of the Durmstang visitors last year" says Hermione shocking everyone who didn't know about Harry's sexual adventures. Severus then says "let's get back to why we're here, Lily's brother"

"yes, Lily's brother" says Sirius before he asks Severus "how do you even know about him ?"

"I was Lily's best friend for years, even after our fifth year, even after the mudblood comment" replies Severus. Everyone is shocked by Severus' reply except Hermione who asks when she sees Severus looking at her "do you know where her brother is ? did the Goblins tell you ?"

"in America, the goblins were very helpful to me" replies Severus.

"do you know where in America he lives ?" Remus asks Severus.

"no, I don't know where in America Lily's brother is" replies Severus. Ron then asks "why not send a letter to Harry using Hedwig to ask him ?"

"because it could be intercepted by Dumbledore" replies Hermione rolling her eyes.

"we could spell the letter to make sure that Dumbledore can't read it and we'll tell Harry to do the same" say the Weasley Twins in unison grinning evilly

"yes, he will surely have a few curses in mind if someone tries to read his mail" says Percy smirking, knowing what Harry is like when it comes to his privacy.

* * *

Back on the South Side Harry enters the Gallagher house with Ian to find a man with long hair, wearing a grey beanie, a denim jacket, some track pants and some other warm clothes who also smells like alcohol sitting on the couch, he sees Harry and asks "asks "who the fuck are you ?" Harry doesn't answer before Ian says "this is Harry, he is Kev's nephew"

"welcome" exclaims the guy, he then gets up and asks Ian "got any cash ?" as he holds out his hand. Ian says "no, Frank, I got no cash" Frank scoffs, he then turns to Harry and asks "what about you ?" Harry scoffs and starts to walk past Frank who grabs Harry's right arm saying "don't walk away from me, answer the question" Harry gets out of Frank's grip, he spins left and backhands Frank with his left hand before he claws Frank's face with the claws on his right hand, he then grabs Frank's throat using his right hand, digging his claws into Frank's neck and says "never grab me like that again, or else I will destroy you, homo-sapian" hissing the word homo-sapian, he then throws Frank to the ground. He looks up to see that he, Frank and Ian aren't alone as everyone is in the room. Ian is shocked at what he had seen while Kev is pissed off at Frank and yells "what the fuck, Frank ?"

"he threatened me, I didn't do anything" exclaims Frank.

"you grabbed him, asking for money" Ian says to Frank. Kev groans and says "never grab Harry forcefully, trust me"

"why ?" asks Fiona looking at Kev confused.

"his uncle Vernon" replies Kev making Fiona nod in understanding, Lip stands there, pissed off and he is about to yell at Frank when he sees Harry's eyes and claws making him exclaim "what the fuck ?" Frank leaves the house in a pissed off mood and once Frank is gone Lip asks Harry "what's with the cat eyes and the claws, dude ?"

"and calling Frank a homo-sapian ?" asks Debbie. Harry looks at Kev and Veronica who both nod, Harry then says "because I'm a Mutant"

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY.**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
